A Minute To Late: Prim's Hunger Games
by Sunshine011
Summary: "Primrose Everdeen" That stupid snobby capital accent called out into the silent crowd. I take a step forward. And another. Nothing. No one volunteers. I see Katniss passed out on the ground. I step up onto the stage and turn to face the crowd because now this is my fate. YES in this Fanfic Prim goes to the hunger games YES I am aware this is overdone. Rated T because I'm Nervous!
1. Chapter 1

**A Minute to Late: Prim's Hunger Games**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the hunger games but I have been dreaming about this fanfic for quite some time. **

**A/N: Would you like me to tell you the truth about where I got this idea? Well I got it at church. Yeah. It's kinda funny when you think about it but here it goes. OH and I know this has been overdone but give it a chance I think you will like my version. **

_I stand in a mob of faceless people. I search for Katniss and my mother but I find no one. _

"_Ladies first!" A cheerful voice called from the midst of the crowd "Primrose Everdeen!" Every single person turns and stares. I burst into tears shaking my head. _

"_No, no. I'm too young I'm only twelve!" I shouted out. _

"_That's old enough!" Screeched the once cheerful voice now turned venomous._

"_NO!" I yell once more as I am pushed through the crowd towards my death. I- _

I gasp as I jerk myself awake. I turn on my side and try to calm my heart beat. I see Katniss lying peacefully beside me. She looks so… happy. The only time she ever does is when she's sleeping. Or with Gale or me. Most think she is hostile but I know she is just guarded. Luckily she has Gale. That makes me think of Rory, Gale's brother. It's his first Reaping too. I sigh and drag myself from bed. I know I won't be getting any more good sleep for a while. I walk into the kitchen and search around for something special to give Katniss for Reaping day.

I wander around listening to my bare feet pad against the hard floor, searching the cabinets, and humming to myself. Soon my eyes are drooping again and right before I decide to give up on the search and head back to the room to try and get some more sleep something catches my eye. CHEESE! I almost laugh in delight but instead just give myself a soft giggle. Katniss will be so happy! I wrap it in basil leaves and place it under a wooden bowl where I know Katniss will find it.

I pad back into the room and survey my mother and sister. I tiredly give up trying to figure out their issues and climb into bed with my mom.

"MEOW!" I giggle as Buttercup objects to me sleeping without him and pat the bed right next to me. He jumps up happily and circles twice before laying down. I cuddle up with him and my mom and for now everything is alright.

*****page break*****

"Prim!" I feel something shake my shoulder and bat it away. "Come on baby it's time to get up." Says my mother's sweet voice.

"Five more minutes." I grumble back.

"You know we don't have that time Baby, its Reaping day." I open my eyes tiredly.

"Do I have to?" I whisper

"Sorry sweetie." I nod and sit up. "I'll get the bath water ready." She says and hurries out of the room. I just groan and plop back down on the bed. But as soon as I close my eyes that dream starts plaguing me again. I quickly open them and run out of the room.

"Here you go Prim." Mom says and gestures to the bath. I quickly jump in and scrub myself as fast as I can. I get off all the dirt I have gathered on me from helping Mom with her patients and taking care of Lady my goat. As soon as I am done I jump out and grab my towel. I shiver from the rush of the cool air.

I see Katniss's first reaping outfit set out for me. It looks HUGE! I step into the khaki skirt and it fits me better than I thought but it is still big on me. Next I put on the blue blouse with ruffles on the front and tuck it in.

"Uh mom?" I call out "I think I need some pins." Mom walks in and surveys me.

"Yup, luckily I got some right here." She starts pining my skirt and shirt so it somewhat fits. Katniss walks in and heads to the tub. I towel dry my hair and make two braids on either side of my head. I see the back of my blouse is un-tucked. I hurriedly tuck it back in. I'm glad Rory wasn't here to witness that. He would have laughed at me for sure. _But what does it matter? He has seen you in many embarrassing situations before. _I blush just thinking about that. What is wrong with me? Rory is my best friend. My very best friend that I will never ever forget, even when I am all grown up. _Why am I even thinking about this?_ I ask myself

**Because you like him** a new voice answered.

_WHAT! I do not. _I argue with myself

**Do too **

_do not _

**too **

_not _

**too **

_Ugh you're so annoying_. I walk into the room where Katniss was getting ready and see her gazing into our cracked mirror.

"You look beautiful." I say in a hushed tone.

"And nothing like myself." She answers and reaches over to give me a hug. I sigh, I love Katniss and she makes me feel so protected. "Tuck your tail back in, little duck." She says smoothing my blouse back in place. I giggle and blush, of course Katniss sees my clothing issues.

"Quack!" I say to Katniss in reply.

"Quack yourself." She says with a light laugh that only I can get out of her. "Come on, let's eat." She gives me a kiss on the head and we head to the kitchen to eat some of the bread made from tessera grain and drink some of Ladey's milk. I pick at my bread and sip at my milk, and of course Katniss sees.

"Prim I got something for you at the Hob." I look up surprised. Katniss got me something? I hop off my chair and rush over to her.

"What is it! What is it!" I say jumping up and down begging her to tell me.

"Alright here you go Prim" She reaches into her game bag and pulls out… a pin. I take a closer look and see it's a Mockingjay. A mockingjay is a hybrid bird. They came from Jabberjays. Jabberjays were meant to overhear conversations, and bring that information to the Capitol, and repeat what they heard. It all went well until the rebels caught on and started feeding the jabberjays false info. Once the Capitol figured this all out, the birds were useless to them. They let the jabberjays into the wild to die off but instead they mated with female mockingbirds. Now mockingjays can carry a tune and repeat songs and melodies.

I gasp and jump up and down some more. "Thank you Katniss soo much." I squeal and Katniss laughs.

"Yup and Prim," I turn to her again "Don't forget the birds stop for you." I look at her confused.

"What?" I say

"They stop and listen and repeat. I remember learning that when we were in the meadow gathering roots. You were humming and all the birds fell silent then took up your song." She smiled "you didn't even notice." After that we made some small talk but mostly sat in silence and at 1 o'clock we head down to the town square. Normally I drag Katniss to look at the Bakery cakes but not today. No today is reaping day. My palms start to sweat and we are soon herded into our age categories. Katniss goes towards the front in the 16 year old category and I'm in the very back with some other kids my age.

"Hey." I turn and see Rory dressed up and slouching with his hands in his pockets. How can you look so cute like that? _What! _**Told you so.**

"Oh… Hi" I squeak back "Nervous?" I whisper over to him.

"Terrified." He hissed back "How many you got in?" He asked next. I look down ashamed. Katniss wouldn't let me take any tesserae.

"One." I say still looking down.

"Same." Replied Rory. I look up shocked. "Gale and Vick are so protective but I would do the same exact thing for Posy."

"Katniss absolutely forbid me from taking any." I say back. He nods and we turn to face the stage. I rub my sweaty hands up against my skirt. Then Rory reached over and grabbed my hand. I nearly fainted from shock. But I gripped back just like when we were little kids.

On stage there are three chairs One with Effie Trinket, another one with Mayor Undersee, and one more, empty one. At two O'clock the Mayor starts to read the history of Panem. I am so nervous I don't hear a word he says. All I can focus on is Rory's hand in mine.

Suddenly my attention is snapped back to the present as a very drunk Haymitch Abernathy stumbles onto the stage and falls onto the third chair. I giggle quietly as he tries to give Effie Trinket a hug, which she barely manages to fend off. The Mayor then introduces Effie Trinket who rushes up to the microphone with a crooked wig.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" My stomach clenches as she goes on about how she is so happy to be here and I can't help but feel the odds are not in my favor. I only have one slip in there I tell myself. One slip compared to the twenty Katniss had hers in and forty two Gale has his in. But something is wrong I just know it. Then Effie as always calls out,

"Ladies first!" Then sticks her hand into the glass bowl and searches around for a slip. As she selects one the crowd draws a deep breath. She smooths out the paper and reads out in that stupid capital accent "Primrose Everdeen."

I am paralyzed. All I see is people with no faces just like my dream. But then I take a deep shuddering breath and look down at my pin. I take a step forward but then a feel something holding me back. Rory. He's still gripping my hand staring at the stage in disbelief.

"Rory," I whisper "let go." If possible his grip gets harder "Rory," I try again "I will see you in a few minutes now. Let. Go." I hiss and finally his grip loosens and I take another step forward. Then I am pulled back and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Stay safe Prim." I walk forward and see shocked faces as I pass by I nod to the people I know and when I pass Katniss I see her in Gale's arms passed out. He must of slipped past the officials to take care of her.

'_Take care of her Gale' _I mouth to him and he nods. I pass my Mother sobbing into her hands and as I step onto the first steps of the stage I hear a commotion from behind me. I glance back to see my sister waking up. I take another step up.

"PRIM!" Katniss shouts from behind me "PRIM!" I take the final step up and turn to face the crowd. "I I-" she starts to say.

"And you are?" Effie says addressing me.

"Primrose Everdeen." I answer emotionlessly, still in shock.

"I bet my buttons that is you sister." I just nod. I can see Katniss fighting to go up to the stage but everyone is blocking her path. I gasp Katniss wants to volunteer. I slowly shake my head at her. Then she stops her mouth open.

"Well it's time to choose our boy tribute." Effie says. She selects the paper and walks up to the microphone. "Peeta Mellark!" I try to stay emotionless but Peeta was such a nice fella it's such a shame….

"I volunteer!" A voice shouts through the crowd. A voice I would know anywhere. Rory.

*******The end***** **

**A/N Well that was pretty interesting. I hope you liked it and pretty please review. And I have had so much trouble posting this but here you go and I promise to update soon. (I already got the second chapter ready) Miss ya Sunshine **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Minute to Late: Prim's Hunger Games**

** Disclaimer: No I don't own the hunger games I'm not cool enough for that. **

** A/N: Well I hope you like the last chapter I posted….**

**Prim's POV: **

"Rory!" I screech. How could he just… just… sacrifice himself? No one stands to gain from him throwing himself into the games. I was so cool and collected until he volunteered but now I have tears streaming down my face. He makes his way forward his face determined but under all of that I see he's scared. He's just another twelve year old about to fight to the death against people who have trained their entire lives for this. I stare at him opened mouth and Effie looks just as shocked as me.

"Uh…. well lovely, I think it's just a matter of…. introducing the tributes and then… uh…" Effie says

"Hehe effly haiiir inkish." Haymitch slurs stumbling towards Effie and then falling off the stage knocking himself unconscious. I take this time while everyone is focused on him to let myself go crazy and then I calm myself as best as I can.

"Oh what does it matter let him come forward." Mayor Undersee finally growls looking down sadly at the two twelve year olds he's sending to fight to the death this year.

"Right well what is your name boy?" Effie says to Rory.

"Rory Hawthorne." He answers back gruffly.

"Well at least someone is in the Hunger Games spirit! Can we give a round of applause for our district 12 tributes!" Effie calls to crowd.

Silence.

That is how they say we don't agree with this. We do not except. They see me the cheerful girl who sings and hands out free milk to those who need it, who has helped treat their love ones or friends. They see me with tears streaming down my face as I prepare to fight to the death.

They see Rory the strong one who protects people. Shares with his 4 siblings and helps his mother with her job. They see him with stone face rage and determination. Then slowly starting with one or two people and ending with all of them touch their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and then out to us.

My tears are falling faster now because this _means_ thanks, it _means_ admiration, it _means_good-bye to someone you love. Me and Rory are both in awe now because we rarely see something like this anymore, it just doesn't happen.

The Mayor reads a treaty of treason and I just stare ahead letting the words flow past me. I'm done I tell myself. Dead because there is no way I will survive. The mayor motions for us to shake hands and I turn and do so then suddenly Rory squeezes my hand as if saying 'not done yet' I give him a small smile and we stand there for a second. Then suddenly I am ripped away from him. The Peacekeepers surround me as the anthem starts and by the time it ends they have already put me in a plush room and set me up for visitors.

First Katniss and Mom walk in and as soon as they are in the door I rush into their arms.

"Katniss" I say pulling away "I'm going to wear this as my token." I tell her gesturing to my Mockingjay pin "And and I'm going to win. I'll come home I promise!" I tell her and my mom. They just shake their heads lightly as if they know I can't win but I will. I promised! "Oh and mommy don't leave again, Katniss needs you."

"I won't leave Prim-"

"NO!" I yell and then I lower my voice "No! y-you need to promise." My mother looks pained but she slowly shakes her head yes.

"I promise." She whispers and I nod tears streaming down my cheeks and hug them both. I pull away.

"I'm scared and Rory's there and… and…" I start hyperventilating.

"Prim calm down everything will be alright." Katniss says. I nod and try to slow my breathing "And Prim, don't forget-" Suddenly the Peacekeepers barge in and start dragging my mom and sister out.

"What!" I try to shout over the noise "What do you need to tell me?" I whisper as the door slams closed. I fall into a heap on the ground sobbing with my big clothing bushing all around me. Then the door clicks open and I look up to see the baker and his incredibly uncomfortable son Peeta.

"Oh!" I say hopping up. "I didn't realize I'd be getting any more visitors today. Wait your not here to talk to me are you? You're here to talk to Rory! Well I don't know where he is they must have taken him to some other room." I ramble looking around the room like maybe Rory is there and just hiding from me. Mr. Mellark chuckles.

"No, no child. I assure you we are here to see you." I look at him surprised.

"Well would you like to take a seat?" I say gesturing to the couch and chairs that littered the room. I tried to act as if this we're my room and not the room I say good bye to all my friends and family in.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay long." The baker says "I just want to give you this." And he hands over a white bag and inside it are wonderfully decorated cupcakes.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh and Peeta you have more of a chance with Katniss then you think." He looks surprised and blushes looking down I giggle and give Peeta a hug and then Mr. Mellark "Thanks again for the cupcakes" I whisper.

"They were from Peeta." He whispers back.

"Oh!" I say softly and I look around to say thanks to him but he had already exited the room.

"Prim," Mr. Mellark says as he walks from the room "I always wanted a daughter." And then he was gone.

I plop down on the cushiony couch. Well that was… surprising. Then the door opens_ again _and in walks Gale, Vick, Posy, and Ms. Hawthorne.

"OH my!" I gasp "Well hello it's nice to see you well not under these circumstances but it's always nice to see the Hawthorne family and well I hope work is going well…" I babble on and they all smile at me. I stop "I'm sorry but I don't know why he volunteered." I whisper at last.

"It's okay dear," Ms. Hawthorne answers "We know." Then she gives me a hug.

"Good luck Prim." Says Vick he gives me a pat on the back and then exits the room with his mother.

"I hope you _and_ my bother win Prim." Posy says and then wraps her small arms around me before turning and leaving the room to join her Mom and brother once more. Then at last Gale walks up to me.

"Hey Prim-"

"You have to keep them safe Gale and I know Katniss blames herself but it's not her fault she was just a minute to late."

"Yeah okay but-"

"And I am sorry that Rory volunteered." My eyes fill with tears at this "Really sorry." Gale gives me a hug while I quietly cry.

"Prim, Prim, Prim. Now girl you listen to me. District 12 is going to have a victor this year so you and Rory look out for each other. And no one blames you for Rory's decision he is old enough to make his own. Do. You. Understand. me?" He asks and I give him a watery smile.

"Yes Gale I understand.

"Good girl now you get out there and do your best you hear?" I nod again and feel like I'm getting a pep talk before the big game. I almost laugh at the irony. Yup the biggest game of my life the one I fight to the death in. "Bye Prim, I'll see you when you come back 'kay?" I nod and he leaves. That's when I realize he said I'll see you when you come back. Not maybe, not hopefully. I'll see you when you come back. I sigh and look at the cupcakes in my arms and wish Rory was hear so we could share them. _You'll be with him soon enough. He's riding on the same train as you remember. ___**And He's fighting to the death in the same arena with you remember** and for what feels like the millionth time that day I burry my head in my hands and cry.

The Peacekeepers come into the room and surround me. I lift my face from my hands and wipe off my face. I fix my hair and turn to a friendly looking peacekeeper.

"Excuse me sir but do I look okay?" I say attempting to be friendly and honestly curious. I get no reply "Because you see sir I want to look my best for the cameras." I still don't get a reply but I think I see his mouth twitch up a little bit. "Yes! He does have emotions!" I see some of the other peacekeepers trying to hold in their chuckles and smiles but by now the one I was talking to was already chuckling softly. "So in the capital are there wool sacks? Cause I heard that they use diamond purses as their sacks and I wouldn't know…" The peacekeepers are quietly chuckling now and those who aren't have closed mouth smiles fighting to turn into a bigger one. "Oh and do they know that pearls turn into diamonds I heard my sister saying something about that one time she was mumbling under her breath about a lot of things that I shouldn't repeat so…" By now I have exceeded in making them all chuckle. Most were hosting smiles and at that moment we entered the train station. The camera flashes fly and catch me and the Peacekeepers walking, while I chat animatedly to the peacekeepers and they smiled and chuckled quietly in return. But they still haven't laughed. As I climb onto the train I turn to my peacekeepers one last time "Fair well my friends and we shall meet again! I got that line from my sister too!" and at long last the peacekeeper I targeted in the first place laughed a big booming laugh while the rest chuckled. The train starts to move and I raise my hand in fair well "Your laugh is amazing!" and the rest of the Peacekeepers join in his laugh this time.

Mission accomplished

"What was _that_!" Rory growls

"Rory!" I cried and tackled him with a hug.

"Yeah, yeah now what was that!" Rory demands and I grin back.

"I was trying to get the peacekeeper to laugh and it worked!" Rory just shakes his head.

"Now now settle down you two!" Effie chides "Here are your rooms" she says leading us through the many hallways until we are faced with three doors. "Prim's." She gestures to the one on the right "Rory's" She says gesturing to the one on the left "And never even touch that door." She says gesturing to the door in the middle. "Do anything you want, wear anything you want, everything's at your disposal. Just be at dinner in an hour." She says in a false cheery voice and that capital accent. But I sigh and walk into my room. I see a room the size of my house. Home. I quickly turn away from it and walk into the bathroom.

I gasp when I see the shower. It has hot _and_ cold water in it! I've never seen anything like it. I quickly dispose of my baggy clothes and hop in. I adjust the temperature and pressure of the water. When I'm done I press some more buttons that make me lavender scented and my skin soft. Then I press a button that dries all my hair and body. Then I wander into the- my room and search the draws for some close that fits. They must know my size because I find a sun dress on my first try that fits perfectly.

I sit on the bed and I finally feel like a human being again. I think of what Katniss is probably doing right now, my mom-

OH NO! I get up and dash out of my room. "RORY RORY!" I scream as I bang on his door "PLEASE PLEASE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!"

******The End**** **

**A/N Yup I just did that. And you probably hate me. But if you review even if it is about how mad you are at me for giving you such an ending I will be sooo happy with you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Minute too Late: Prim's Hunger Games**

**A/N Okay, okay I know I haven't updated but I have excuses! That you **_**probably **_**don't want to hear… yeah well thank you everyone who reviewed and I have personal thank yous at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Prim: **Hey! Hey sunshine? Do you own the hunger games?

** Rory:** Prim! Stay away from the stranger!

**Prim: ***eye roll* So do ya?

**Me: ***Ashamed look* No but I wish I did…

**Prim: **Oh okay *turns to audience* all rights still belong to Suzanne Collins

**Me:** Now off to the story!

**Prim POV **

OH NO! I get up and dash out of my room. "RORY RORY!" I scream as I bang on his door "PLEASE PLEASE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!"

"What?" Rory opens the door rubbing his eyes. But I'm still hysterical and screaming. "What the- PRIM CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Rory doesn't look mad just a little scared.

"Katniss… Buttercup… mommy… Ladey" I manage to blubber out and Rory sighs.

"Come on girl." He pulls me into the room and shuts the door. "Now Prim why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"B-but-t-ter-c-cup." Is all I manage to get out before I'm crying again. He sits down on the edge of his bed and pulls me onto his lap.

"Come on Prim girl you got to calm down." I take a deep breath of air and try to calm down.

"R-Rory, Katniss never liked Buttercup. Buttercup never liked Katniss. But Katniss loves me and so does Buttercup. So they came to an agreement. Deal with each other for me. But now I'm gone and what if Katniss puts him on the streets? What if Buttercup runs away? What if he's not th-there when I come back?" At this I start crying again and Rory is staring at me wide eyed.

"So one second let me get this straight you are crying… over a cat." Rory asks surprised and I sob some more nodding my head. "Ah…" he says shaking his head "only you Prim girl only you." But Rory rocks me back and forth on his bed never telling me to stop crying and toughen up. Then finally my tears stop and I get up.

"S-sorry Rory." I stutter looking down.

"Not to worry Prim girl now why don't you head back to the room and freshen up and then we'll head down to dinner together." I nod and head out of the room. Poor Rory always has to be the tough one.

**Switching POVS Now it's Rory's POV **

I shake my head as Prim exits the room. Poor Prim girl, so fresh and new everyone loves her. But the stupid Capital has to ruin it all. That girl just sat here and cried for about 20 minutes about her CAT. Now if that isn't innocent please explain what is.

That's why I volunteered. I couldn't just leave the girl I love with that Peeta dude to fight to the death while I looked on. Plus in a way it will be good for my family. I know they don't want me to go but one less mouth to feed, one less tesserae to take. One less slip Gale has to put in that cursed glass ball that got my Prim picked out of.

Yeah I sound possessive I mean what does a twelve year old know about love. Well you don't know love until you volunteer to fight to the death with that significant other. Not one bit.

**Now Back to Prim's POV**

Effie takes us to dinner and I think Rory finally noticed my outfit, a sundress and I'm still wearing the pin Katniss got me.

"Pretty dress." Rory comments with raised eye brows and I smile back.

"You think?" I ask back.

"Well no…" Rory trails off and my smile falls.

"I think that your beautiful and just make the dress pretty." At this I have to smile. Awe he called me beautiful.

As we sit through course after course of delicious dinner. I start to feel queasy from all the rich food but I hold it in. Katniss and I have had some pretty hard times so I know that I can hold this in. Rory is looking green too.

"At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as we're finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." I see that Rory is fuming and I'm mad too.

"Oh yes? Well I knew the tributes last year." I say coolly looking directly at Effie "Robert and Emily. Robert was my sister's age and he helped me one day as I was trying to bring in some wood for the winter. That sure was a cool winter and without his help it would have been colder." Now Effie looks thoroughly startled as if she had never suspected things were ruff. "Emily was older than my sister and she was a frail ol' thing but each fall she would scale the fence with me and a few others and help gather apples to sell. This year we were missing three hands not counting Emily." Now I am full on glaring at Effie and she is shocked. "Both Robert and Emily were seam kids but both of them were also great kids." After that we sat in silence Effie trying to process what I said and Rory trying to process that I said that.

"Hey where is Haymitch?" Rory finally asks breaking the silence.

"Oh probably passed out drunk somewhere." Effie says looking up from her soup. I nod it wouldn't surprise me. The she checks the time. "We should probably go watch the recaps. Come along." At that we all get up and head to a new compartment to watch the recaps.

One by one I see names being called. A monstrous boy from district two lunges forward to volunteer and all I can think is that in one swipe he could kill me. Then there is a girl from district 5 not much bigger than me called forward with red hair and a fox-like face. Ha fox-face. I giggle at that and Rory turns to look at me. There are only a few more I take note of, a crippled boy from 10 and then at last another twelve year old from district 11. Rue they say her name is. Pretty. Maybe we could be… allies. After that our reaping comes on. I turn away. I don't want to see me stepping up or Rory volunteering.

But then I hear chuckling and I peek up onto the screen to see Haymitch falling off the stage. I giggle and Effie scowls.

"You do realize _that_ is you mentor right? The one supposed to help you survive in the arena?" She snaps and immediately I stop laughing. Oh no.

Just then Haymitch stumbles into the room and slurs "Dih I misth dinnarr?" and then threw up.

"So laugh away." She says side stepping the throw up and hopping out of the room.

"Should I get some attendants?" Rory asks and I shake my head.

"Neh they shouldn't have to deal with this besides I've done it plenty of times." It's true some of mothers patients tend to drink their sorrows away.

"Okay." He still sounds unsure "I'll help you get him to his room." So we end up dragging Haymitch to his room (he was too heavy for us to carry) and plopping him into the shower.

"Now I want you to undress him and get the water running plus make it have lots of bubbles and then I'll handle it from there." I command using my 'Nurse Prim' voice as Katniss likes to call it.

"Okay but um bubbles?" Rory asks looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Naked people don't really bother me but I'd rather not see Haymitch naked." Now Rory looked sorry he asked and hurried to get my tasks done while I exited the room.

Five minutes later Rory came out covered in bubbles with a sour look on his face. "He's good and ready Nurse Prim." He says before stalking from the room trying to ignore my giggles.

So I enter the bathroom and see it is covered in bubbles but luckily so is Haymitch. I sigh and clean up the mess and then find a fresh pair of clothes for Haymitch to wear. I set them outside of the shower and then head back to the room. I look around for a minute until I finally find some medicine that mommy said help this sort of thing. Next I find the greatest invention yet. A food dispenser! You see you order off a menu into the mouth piece and then a few minutes later the food is there! So I ordered a big glass of water and some salty crackers and bread for when my 'mentor' wakes up. After that I have some time to kill so I search around and finally find a book to read.

About fifteen minutes later I hear groaning. "Ugh what the h*** is going on here? Bubbles? What the F**-"

"Mother says those are bad words." I inform him very politely of course "And I've heard it all, from worst cases then you so I suggest you be quiet." I tell him sternly this time.

"What the? What are you doing here Princess?" Haymitch asks and I roll my eyes. Mother always told me not to roll my eyes at my elders but for some reason I'm thinking Haymitch doesn't count. Plus I don't like the way he said _princess_.

"One I'm here to help you with that massive hangover you probably have and two don't call me princess." I command in my Nurse Prim voice.

"Yeah yeah." Haymitch mutters and I sigh. So he's going to be one of _those_ patients. Well okay then I can deal with that.

"Eat this it will help with the head ach then wash up and get changed into those clean close I set out for you." I say handing him the medicine that should help with the hangover. "I'll be waiting outside the room and you have ten minutes to get out there. Understand?"

"Yeah Princess I got it." He says and I roll my eyes again and walk out. Ten minutes later Haymitch stumbles out holding his head in his hands. " 'Ay Princess got anything to help with the headache? The meds wore off." I sigh and turn my back on him to grab the meds and as soon as I turn back around he has a bottle in his hand about to take another swig.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yell at him "I DID NOT DRAG YOU FROM THE TV ROOM TO HERE, HELP WITH YOUR HANGOVER JUST FOR YOU TO GET DRUNK AGAIN NOW YOU PUT. THAT. BOTTLE. DOWN!" I screech and for a second Haymitch looks scared. Then the bottle clatters to the ground.

"Okay Princess okay. I got it don't drink yeah yeah." I am fuming but I drop it. Baby steps Prim baby steps.

"Now sit." I say in a kinder tone and he plops down on a sitting chair. "Good now I want you to drink all of this I put the medicine in it so you have to drink it all." I hand him the large glass of water that I purposely made so he would have to drink it all. "And here is a few crackers you can have with the water." I say and Haymitch sighed but I think he excepted his fate because he drank all the water and eat the crackers and bread.

"Thanks Princess." Haymitch says looking slightly better. "Now what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Nothing in particular-"

"Don't try that with me Princess what do you want."

"Haymitch I want you to get Rory home." I say and Haymitch nods like he has been expecting this all along.

"Not in a coffin I presume."

"Haymitch!" I exclaim "That is a sick sick joke-"

"Yeah your right Princess sorry." We sat for a few seconds in silence until Haymitch breaks it "You like him don't ya?" He asks and for a drunk Haymitch is abnormally smart.

"Haymitch I think I L- yeah I like him Haymitch I like him a lot." All of the sudden I couldn't say it because who know what's going to happen out there? Who knows? Haymitch walks over and pats my shoulder knowingly.

"You better get to bed Prim we got a big day tomorrow." And for the first time Haymitch said my first name. I just nod and get up and head out the door.

"Night Haymitch." I call.

"Night Princess." Much better.

**********The End*********  
A/N SO what do ya think? Sorry it took so long for me to update and the chapies will be shorter but more often for now on. (Still at least a thousand words). Anyways thank you **

**Guest: Awe thank you for being my first review! **

**Jimtrix: I love your username and I will see what I can do ;) **

**Brix8: Please DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE I'M SORRY I REALLY AM! I'LL EVEN SEND YOU MY LIST OF EXCUSES!**

**M&M: Yes I know it's you thanks for your continued support :) **

**Clarusignis: Hey awesome person love your review and many thanks!**

**Thank you if you are still following this story and let me know what you think of this chapter! ~ luv ya Sunshine **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Minute too Late: Prim's Hunger Games**

**A/N Hey! See I'm updating And I am soo happy you guys are still with me! I promise more AML updates! Pinky swear! Now thank you everyone who reviewed and personal thanks at the bottom. :) now off to the story! **

**PRIM'S POV**

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Calls Effie from outside my door and I resist the urge to groan. But each person has a different way to be dealt with. Haymitch I needed my nurse Prim voice but Effie I need politeness.

"Yes Ma'am thank you." I call and get out of bed. I hear a pause.

"You're welcome Primrose."

"Just Prim please just Prim." I call back and I hear another pause.

"Right… Prim." I do I mini dance in my head. Yes! I finally won over Effie! I climb into the shower and then get changed. I see a new outfit, nothing to exotic, and put it on. Besides I'm just going to have my stylist tell me to take it off again. Next I head to breakfast and see that I'm the first one there.

I walked around the tables and buffet lines and pick up anything that looks good next thing I know Haymitch is in and plopping down. Alls he grabs is some toast and a deep red drink. They wouldn't put anything with liquor in here right? Right?

Soon after I start eating Rory walks in. Well more like stumbles and then Effie in her normal peppy self steps through the door. We eat in silence for a while until Rory finally sets down his fork and turns to Haymitch.

"So you're supposed to give us advice." Rory says.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch says and then he bursts out laughing and from the smells coming from him he is drinking. A lot. So I give a convincing giggle.

"Ha that's funny!" I exclaim but then I become serious. "Just not to us." When Haymitch raises the drink to his lips I whip it out of his hands. "Are you drinking again? I told you to STOP IT!" I command in my nurse Prim voice and then Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"OH! Is that what you're going to tell the careers Princess? 'I told you not to kill him!', Huh? Because let me tell ya Princess It. Won't. Work." Then faster than I knew he could Rory strikes out and punches Haymitch in the jaw. Haymitch stumbles back a little, he is drunk, but then he pulls back an arm to punch Rory. Before he can I remember something my mother taught me about fist fights, never let them go farther than they are. So almost as if on instinct I step in front of Rory and grab Haymitch's flying hand, blocking the punch. Well who knew? Rory and Haymitch regard me with shocked eyes and with my most Nurse Prim voice I have,

"I told you NO." Then I grab some ice from a bucket on the buffet line and hand it to Haymitch. "I'll see if I can find any herbs in the pantry but until then keep this on there." I command and Haymitch shrugs.

"It's fine Princess they'll fix me up in the capital." I wanna drop it. I _really_ do. But the nurse in me won't let it go. Not one bit.

"Haymitch!" I warn and he rolls his eyes and puts the ice on his jaw. We all sit back down at the table.

"Happy Princess?" He asks and I nod. "So? Did I finally get a pair of fighters?"

"Yeah Haymitch" I share a glance with Rory "One of us is coming home this year." A discreet reminder to Haymitch about what I want.

"So what can you two do? Hmm Pretty Boy? Other than punch can you do something?" This pushes me the wrong way, I don't like how he is talking to Rory like he's nothing. Apparently Rory doesn't like it either because his eyes flash and he picks up a knife before I can say anything he flings it at the wall. It sticks in between two creases. Wow.

"Yeah I was on the school wrestling team, I can do snares, not as good as my brother, throw a knife and," He pauses and puts his feet on the table leaning back in his chair "I got a killer sense of humor." I giggle slightly at the look of annoyance on Haymitch's face as he knocks Rory's feet down.

"You Princess?" I roll my eyes.

"Well I can heal people, use a scalpel fairly well, my mother tried to teach me, identify roots and edible plants, apparently I can block a punch, as we just learned, and" I pause to take a breath "I can sing." Haymitch snorts at the last one.

"Sorry Princess but I doubt _singing_" He sneers the word "Will help you in the arena." I sigh he's probably right but it feels… right. I just can't believe I _mentioned_ it! "All right so when we arrive at the station-"

"Wait." Rory cuts Haymitch off "How do we know you will be somber enough to help us? Why should we listen to _you_?" I have to sigh because I can tell that Rory and Haymitch already really hate each other.

"Well _Pretty Boy_ I am your last life line whether you like it or not." Then he sighs "And I'll stay somber enough to help you." He grumbles the last part. "Now listen here we are about to arrive in the station and then you meet your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch. Immediately both me and Rory start to protest but Haymitch cuts us off.

"NO BUTS! Don't resist." He says and me and Rory both quiet down. Okay so we lost this round. Just then Haymitch gets up and starts to walk out of the compartment. "No resisting." He mumbles before taking a sip of his drink and leaving. Rory and I share a look.

"Well that was… intense." I comment and Rory laughs.

"That's an understatement. So how did you learn how to block a punch?" He says and I shrug.

"I honestly don't know. But what about you? How did you learn how to throw knives? And why in the world did you wait to show me?" I reply and Rory looks down. Blushing? Neh Rory never blushes.

"It's not a big deal. I mean who cares right?" He says and I just shake my head.

"Rory! Who cares? Who-" Suddenly I am cut off as I see that we are finally in the Capital and it is beautiful. "Wow." I whisper and I know Rory agrees with me. We both rush over to the window and I see people pointing and cheering as the tribute train rolls in. We are finally here. I am finally here. I start waving to the people betting on my death for their entertainment and I smile to the cheering crowds. I feel Rory turn away from the window to watch me and once I catch his eye I shrug. "What? One of them might be rich!" I exclaim and turn back to the window.

"Prim?" Rory says and I turn to him.

"Yeah?" I reply back and He just shakes his head.

"You never seize to amaze me."

******The End**********

**A/N So what do you think? Please REVIEW! I scream in my best Nurse Prim voice. Sorry I know the chappie is shorter but I will try to update soon maybe tomorrow maybe Sunday maybe Monday at the latest. But thank you **

**clarusignis:** Thanks so much for always reviewing I know I can trust you with this task ;)

**Anime Angle72: **Thank you for the support! Pie to you to!

**Jimtrix: **love love love your reviews as always! Thanks so much!

**Kep on a look out for my next update and take a peek at my other stories! Or another HG fanfic called The 76****th**** Hunger Games by Bellabear9898 (you can find it under my favorites). Any ways ~Luv ya Sunshine**


End file.
